This invention relates in general to techniques and apparatus employed in constructing the crown or bridge or other item used in dental restoration.
Known techniques of preparing and restorating crown are time consuming. Not only do they take a considerable amount of the dentist's time but a great deal of time is taken in the preparation of dies and models, articulations, and in the making of articulations, prior to the step of fabrication or cutting of the crown. More time is taken in a series of fittings to provide a crown which occludes properly with the rest of the teeth in the mouth, maintains correct margins and contacts and feels comfortable to the patient. In addition, there is usually a great deal of time between visits of the patient to the dentist during which period the patient must wear a substitute temporary crown, while the steps for making the final crown are proceeding.
Accordingly, the major purpose of this invention is to provide a much more expeditious technique for preparing the crown and restoration for the patient's tooth.
It is a related purpose of this invention to provide a technique which reduces the number of visits required.
It is another purpose of this invention to provide a technique which, in large part because of the saving of time, reduces the cost of preparing the crown.
A major time consuming problem with the known techniques of preparing and manufacturing a crown is in obtaining the desired dimensions and, more importantly, the proper occluding of the biting surfaces of the crown with the opposing teeth.
Accordingly, it is another important purpose of this invention to provide a crown forming technique that will result in an improved accurate and effective occluding, fitting of the crown with the surrounding and opposing teeth.
It is a further particular purpose of this invention to achieve this improved accuracy and improved occluding matching or fitting while at the same time obtaining the objectives fo reducing a dentist's time, reducing time lapse between visits and reducing total costs.
It is a further purpose of this invention to provide an improved method of matching the crown color and shade to the patient's teeth.